the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batter
"Purification in Progress." - The Batter's message upon the initiation of a battle. Basic Outline: The Batter from the French surreal video game "OFF", is a being dedicated to "purifying" multiple areas and universes, though they will only "purify" certain areas, realising that their original "sacred mission" is now defunct, thus simply using "purification" as a means to justify many actions, or as an offhand explanation for their actions to others. The Batter is a mysterious being who talks with a stoic and simple tone and vocabulary, but is physically immensely powerful, being able to attack things that would usually be considered incorporeal, such as an enemy's concept or a ghost. The Batter was originally assigned a "Sacred Mission" to uphold, wherein it entailed the destruction of an entire universe, "Zone" by zone, as well as the murder of their wife and child, The Queen (The Queen's full name is "Vader Eloha") and Hugo respectively, to "purify" the entire world. No explanation is given as to what the mission's purpose is, but it is known that at the end, a switch is flipped into the "OFF" position, and thus the universe ends, leaving behind nothing but a white void. The Batter is fully aware of the fourth wall and will often directly address their "puppeteer" (The Player) and many other denizens of the game seem to be aware of The Puppeteer's influence over The Batter as well, The Player even having the choice to switch their control over to "The Judge", and thus use The Judge's physical body and abilities to fight and ultimately defeat The Batter. The Batter is extremely physically intimidating, making disturbingly little sound, in fact, almost none when they walk, appearing "out of place" whenever someone looks at them, having a distinctly disturbing personality and behavioural patterns and looking like a mutilated monster to their enemies. The Batter is being controlled currently by Hank J Wimbleton. The Batter's main associated theme song is "Not Safe", which normally plays while The Player and The Batter are inside a purified area. Abilities: The Batter is an extremely physically powerful individual, being able to fight and kill beings such as The Queen and the Zone Guardians. They are capable of destroying entire stars and solar systems, as is revealed through the fact that The Queen created the entire sun, which the Zone Guardians created their Zones using energy from. This means that they directly turned energy into matter, requiring vast amounts of energy. The Batter however, is able to relatively easily kill The Queen and the strongest Zone Guardian, both of whom are star-level beings, thus placing The Batter's strength at large star level or solar system level, seeing as how so little mass the planets make up of the Solar System. The Batter is able to attack things such as ghosts, spectres and other beings' concepts and essences, allowing him to erase them from existence. Anything he kills immediately ceases to exist completely, in the game, creating a white void. He has the incredibly powerful ability to "purify" an area after there are no living beings left in the area, allowing him to erase swathes of the universe, leaving an empty white void in which nothing can ever come back, though the ability is hard to pull off, requires the extermination of all sentient beings in the area and can only affect relatively small areas, for example, an area the size of a small village. Purified areas usually leave behind traces of whatever was there before, but they are inimical to existence, as anything within slowly degrades over time, plants cannot grow, things break down and anything that enters quickly withers and dies within only a few minutes, or an hour at most for powerful beings. They are usually black and white, leeching colour out of the environment and glowing with a faint pulsing light. The Batter is also fully aware of the fourth wall and The Player's influence over their actions, and is able to actively rebel, though they take significant bonuses to their strength from The Player's presence, with the player being notably conveyed as a floating series of symbols behind The Batter, apparently only visible to people who can see incorporeal and conceptual objects like The Batter can. The Batter is armed with a baseball bat which they use for all of their attacks. The Batter has a series of special abilities of varying name and nature, named after terms in Baseball, and almost all being ambiguous in what actually happens when they are executed. Many moves "evolve" over time, with new versions of that move being unlocked that are more powerful but more expensive to execute. The final "versions" of each of these "Competencies" (The official name for The Batter's abilities) are listed below. Save Secret Base: 'This ability restores a massive amount of health to The Batter and their allies. '''Save Third Base: '''Restores all of the health to The Batter. '''Save Fourth Base: '''Revives an ally provided that their concept is weaker than The Batter's, and still exists. '''Ultimate Home Run: '''A powerful ability that does a "cataclysmic amount of damage". The attack is implied and assumed to be an extremely powerful bat-swing of practically generic normal nature. '''Run With Courage: '''An elemental attack that does metallic damage. '''Run With Grace: '''An elemental attack that does plastic damage. '''Run With Dementia: '''An elemental attack that does smoke damage. '''Run With Belief: '''An elemental attack that does meat damage. The Batter executes these Competencies using Competency Points, which they often use up very quickly, and thus have to rely on items to recover, or to spend time recovering on their own. The Batter usually fights by simply attack head-on with a combination of normal strikes. In actual combat, their blows are extremely directed in terms of the inflicted energy. This results in their attacks causing little to no collateral damage while still inflicting massive amounts of force and damage on the target. The Batter is extremely fast, moving at Massively FTL speeds, and in combat, is capable of hitting with the force required to destroy mountains, having significant strength and speed advantages over most other characters while still being vulnerable to what humans are normally vulnerable and susceptible to damage from. The Batter is also in possession of multiple "add-ons", spherical floating shapes that follow them around and give significant buffs to their abilities. They have three at a time, Epsilon, Omega and Alpha. Alpha can inflict Palsy on enemies, effectively paralysing them, Omega is able to break the enemy's defence and Epsilon is by far the most powerful, but also the most slow, dealing a series of attacks with enormous impact that deal gargantuan amounts of damage, many times greater than what The Batter is capable of within such a short time frame themselves. The Add-Ons attack in different ways. Alpha uses telepathic signals, Omega attacks directly while Epsilon is capable of energy projection. The Add-ons are conventionally impossible to destroy without an excessive amount of energy that even individuals such as The Batter could not hope to achieve within a suitable and convenient time-frame, requiring extended periods of continual damage to be destroyed, but they can be incapacitated by physically grabbing them and restraining them. Alpha and Epsilon can simply be held while Omega requires significantly more force to restrain. Equipment: The Batter is armed with a myriad of different types of Baseball bats, but their strongest one is the Ashley Bat, which they use in combat. They also have an assortment of highly powerful items that they can use in combat. '''Golden Flesh: '''Restores The Batter's Competency Points back to their maximum. '''Belial's Meat: '''A food that removes all negative status effects. '''Eye: '''An item that when used, is lost, and scans the enemy and relays information to The Batter. '''Expiration: '''An attack that does a mediocre amount of damage based on how powerful the enemy is. It is apparently some form of attack that can only be used in conjunction with an expendable item. Said items are finite in amount on The Batter's person, but they are capable of getting more between battles by talking with Zacharie, a being who they can talk to while not in sight, and purchase items from. It should be noted that The Batter's ability to revive allies or party members using items has been nerfed. Personality: The Batter is a very straightforward individual, spending no time on complicated vocabulary, but uses perfect grammar. They often only speak in short and sharp sentences, neglecting longer dialogues in favour of executing their mission, whatever it may be, faster. The Batter is quite callous, murdering his wife and child without a second thought just because it was part of his mission, and even going so far as to gloat and intimidate them as they died. The Batter is almost totally lacking in any form of actual personality, and instead, could only be described as a "robot". Thus, they are quite creepy to those around them, noting their closed personality. The Batter is very stubborn about their morals and their drive, refusing to stop even after the destruction of countless worlds and the marked disapproval of many characters towards their actions, including a former romantic partner, The Queen, who was also very stubborn and refused to let The Batter pass to kill Hugo, forcing The Batter to kill her. The Batter's mission during OFF involved the permanent destruction of the spectres that were terrorising the Zones. The Batter seems to have an innate hate of the spectres, and does many extreme things in order to "purify" the zones of them, replacing all of the spectres (Created and controlled by Japhet, the Zone Guardian of Zone 2, and The Queen, the creator the Zones and assigner of The Zone Guardians' roles and subsequently their Zones) with Adjutants; beings that took hold in the purified areas and looked like genetically mutated and horribly mutilated human babies, which would attempt to kill anything entering the area, including The Batter. The Adjutants' origins are unknown, as are their motives, but they are known to have time-based abilities. Biography and Personal Information: The Batter, during OFF, is assigned a mission to execute, involving the "purification" of all of reality, which involved the killing all life, the defeat of the guardians of each "Zone", a large area ruled over by them, the death of The Queen, the being who created reality itself, and the destruction of a human named Hugo, the person who created The Queen and The Batter. Many theories exist of what this actually represents, but none are definitively true or false. The Batter is in a romantic relationship with The Queen, and while Hugo is implied to be their shared child, is actually the creator of both of them. During The Batter's journey, they first met The Judge at the beginning of their journey, before proceeding into Zone 1 and killing Dedan (Zone 1's Guardian) after purifying the area. The Batter's goal that would be fulfilled with their quest was the elimination of all Spectres, beings that had invaded and terrorised The Zones for ages, killing and plaguing the Elsen; the inhabitants of The Zones, and the subjects of each of the Zones' Guardians, doing all of the labour, and living in The Zones; acting sort of as the middle-working class, and all being perfectly identical. The Elsen, if put under extreme physical and mental stress, or if deprived of Sugar in Zone 3 (A highly addictive drug), will turn into "Burnt"; horrifically mutilated beings with heads that are either incredibly oversized and misshapen, or enormous streams of flowing black liquid, with elongated arms ending with claws, their skin looking "burnt" true to their name, and also becoming hostile to anything and everything; even becoming strong enough to easily overpower and kill Spectres. They then proceeded to kill Japhet and Enoch, the Guardians of Zones 2 and 3 respectively, along the way meeting Zacharie, a human wearing a strange toad-mask and later a cat-mask while filling in The Judge's role, as The Judge was mourning the death of Valerie after the death of Japhet, which caused the death of Valerie when they transformed inside them, killing The Judge's brother. The Batter also met and killed a human named Sugar, and then proceeded to kill The Queen, a former romantic partner, and then went on to kill their shared child / creator, Hugo; The Guardian of the Fourth Zone. Along the way, The Batter also acquired new skills, learning their metal, plastic, smoke and meat attacks from Zones 1-4 from the items and weapons hidden there respectively in that order. It is canonical that Hugo created The Batter and The Queen, but The Batter and The Queen consider Hugo to be their "child" and even perform parental things for them, with The Queen preparing a "birthday" and providing Hugo with things to do. The Zone Guardians apparently existed without Hugo's intervention, and Hugo created The Queen and The Batter after befriending the "Tall Man, Fat Man and The Big Bird". There are many interpretations of whether the world that Hugo created is actually just their way of seeing real-life things, such as them being in a hospital and The Queen being their biological mother trying to save their life and The Batter being their biological father wanting to turn off their life-support system, but none of these have been confirmed. After killing Hugo, The Batter proceeded to attempt to turn "The Switch" into its OFF position, but The Judge, who up until this point had been providing key information and hints for The Batter, arrived to fight and stop them, attempting to convince The Player to side with The Judge and take control to eliminate The Batter, who The Judge wanted to prevent from achieving his goal, which was the likely destruction of the entire universe. The Player then could choose either The Judge or The Batter. If The Player sided with The Batter, they fought and killed The Judge before flicking the switch, ending the universe and fading to black. If they sided with The Judge, The Player and The Judge fought The Batter and killed them, before The Judge said that everything was bleak, and nothing was left, before the screen once again, faded to black. There is a secret ending where it is revealed that the entirety of OFF, including The Batter's mission was a ploy by the "Space Apes" to help pave the way to building their factories and raising an army to combat the "Giant Floating Brains" whom they wage a constant war against. Plot Involvement in The Ancient Ones: The Batter, at the beginning of The Ancient Ones 2, was fighting The Judge, before being teleported away onto the Traveler and offering Conundrum AKA Jacob his services in defeating a group of Slavers out in space, who had established themselves and their trade after the fall of the walls between universes, allowing them literally infinite prey and customers. The Batter proceeded to go aboard The Traveler, briefly conversing with Jacob / Conundrum as well as some of the Sailors on board, while talking through The Fourth Wall to Hank J Wimbleton, criticising their plot choices and personality, with Hank also having a conversation about their control over The Batter's actions. Notable Victories and Losses: Victories: N/A Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: The Judge - A battle during which The Batter and The Judge were evenly matched, and was terminated by the teleportation of both parties due to Hank J Wimbleton and Deros' intervention to prevent it from going out of hand, with Hank J Wimbleton inheriting control of The Batter and Deros inheriting control of The Judge. Statistics: '''Name: '''The Batter '''Aliases: '''N/A ("The Batter" may itself be an alias or title). '''Species: '''Distinctly non-human. Unknown. '''Gender: '''Unknown. Presumably male. '''Age: '''Unknown. Physically in his late 20s. "'Tier" (According to VS Battles Wiki): '''4-C, possibly 4-B at the height of his power. '''Abilities: '''Massively superhuman abilities, regeneration, healing, can revive people so long as their concept still exists and is weaker than The Batter's, able to fight using a myriad of abilities AKA "Competencies" that are ambiguous at best in nature, but are named using Baseball terms. Able to attack and see things that are intangible, invisible, or purely concepts, allowing The Batter to attack the very concept and essence of an enemy. '''Attack Strength: '''In practice, city to mountain level, but at a very directed pace. At strongest, solar-system level. '''Speed: '''Massively FTL. '''Reaction Time: '''Presumably massively FTL. '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown, likely least mountain level. '''Range: '''Melee range. Dozens of meters with competencies. '''Stamina: Presumably extremely high. '''Durability: '''At least mountain level, likely significantly higher. '''Intelligence: '''Very high, but is more straight-forward than he needs to be, putting his cunning and potential for mental trickery to waste. '''Equipment: '''The Ashley Bat, various items including chunks of Belial's Meat, pieces of Golden Flesh, Eyes and Expirations. '''Weaknesses: '''Too straight-forward with information and motives, as well as extremely intimidating due to a myriad of scary and strange abilities, such as visually appearing to not "fit in" with surroundings, making absolutely no noise even when running or hitting objects very hard, with the only exclusion being speech or hitting something hard enough for the object itself to produce noise from the impact. However, this makes The Batter excellent at stealth. Category:Hank's Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:OFF Characters